flashportalfandomcom-20200213-history
Colony Strategies
Colony has four governments, and each of these have a number of effective builds to use to take out the enemy. Capitalist: All resources from buildings are obtained 20% faster. Fascist: Every 5 seconds, more Energy is generated and some units are deployed faster, and some buildings build/upgrade faster. Communist: Every 5 seconds, more Manpower is generated and kills from your units generate Money or Influence. Monarchy: Every 5 seconds, more Influence is generated in addition to more Influence with units on the field, and even more if the units are closer to the enemy's base. In order to have an effective strategy, a player must have a combination of micro ''and ''macro. Micro is being able to control your units such as retreating and holding units rapidly in order to shoot at simmarly ranged units to attack without worry of being shot back at. Macro is keeping a eye on your resourses and knowing when to make one resourse and stop making another, especially with the Armory. The 4 basic Strategies Each government has a strategy which it excels at. The 4 strategies are 'Rush', 'Buildup', 'The Long Game', and 'Cycle'. They will be elaborated on here. Rush 'Rush' favors the Communists. There are two versions of this; in the first and more popular, the player builds up a large force of cheap units early in the game. Once a large force has been built, the player then sends them forward while continuing to build units after them, this time without a rally point. The initial charge will break open the enemy defenses, and the reinforcements and the survivors of the initial attack will then destroy the base. In the second method, the player sends forth a few troops to the halfway point, to 'sit' or 'pin' the enemy, destroying all newly made troops, before then attacking. This is not advised, however, because if the enemy manages to 'break' the pin/sit, you will have no reserves. This works excellently against 'The Long Game' (as the 'Rush' will get through the enemy defenses before they can start building) but cannot win against a properly played 'Long Game-Cycle' (As the enemy will simply counter the rush, break the player's defenses, and destroy his/her base) or a well played 'Rush-Cycle'. Buildup 'Buildup' favors the Fascists. In this, players gather a large number of units, typically lower level ones- Sakatas, Phantoms, Groditzs, Tanks, Scouts, and Hovers are all used here. This strategy works best with the Fascists because of the Fascist high production speed; all these units can be produced in under 5 seconds with this government. Any other government trying this against a Fascist will not be able to build enough troops in time, before the Fascist attacks. This strategy works excellently against 'Cycle' (as the large number of varied troops cannot be properly countered) but poorly against 'The Long Game' (as its units are not strong enough to break through). 'The Long Game' This strategy favors the Monarchs, and is very similar to 'Buildup', except that unlike 'Buildup' this strategy places heavy influence on Missiles and extremely heavy units, such as the Sphinx, the Black Queen, the Saint, the Hover Tank, and the Modified Sakata (AKA Modaka AKA Mod Kata). This strategy takes time to put into effect, so if the enemy manages to attack early in the game, such as in a 'Rush' or a 'Rush-Cycle', the game can end before the player has a chance to put units on the field; once totally ready, however, nothing can stop this strategy- short, that is, of another player doing the same thing. This strategy works well against 'Buildup' (as it will destroy the latter's weaker troops) but will lose against an early attack from 'Rush-Cycle' or 'Rush'. It may also fail against 'Long Game-Cycle'. 'Cycle' This strategy favors the Capitalists. This strategy can end up as hybrids of any of the three others. This style relies on initally countering the enemies units, all while building more powerful structures. For instance, the first 4 units introduced- the Tank, Marine, Scout, and Roman- all have counters. If the opponent sends out Tanks, then send out Scouts- the Tanks cannot fire into the air. If the opponent sends out Scouts, send in Marines; a massed group of marines will easily take out a similar group of scouts with ground to air rockets. If the opponent sends out Marines, send out Romans; the Marines have low health and will be ripped apart by the Romans. And if the opponent sends out Romans, send in the Tanks, as the Roman's pulse rifles cannot penetrate the tank's armor. After the early stages, if played well, the enemy will have no real defense and will then succumb to the late stage of this strategy, which can end up in three ways: Type 1: The 'Rush-Cycle': In this, the player quickly exhausts the opponent's troops then quickly sends in his own, breaking what is left of the defense and destroying the enemy base. This works against 'Rush and 'The Long Game', especially the latter. Type 2: The 'Buildup-Cycle': In this the player, having exhausted the enemy defenses, will then build up a large number of troops and attack. This type is NOT recommended as at this point both players have progressed to the point where they can build heavier troops which will then decimate the lighter troops of this startegy. Type 3: The 'Long Game-Cycle': In this, having kept the opposing troops occupied, the player meanwhile builds an army of extremely heavy units, which then are phased into the attack to destroy the enemy. This too works against 'Rush and 'The Long Game', especially the former. 'Cycle' is in a sense the Jack of All trades; 'Rush-Cycle' will not work against 'The Long Game' as well as 'Rush'. Category:Stub Category:Colony